


Merry Christmas, Bitch Boys

by Starry__Eyes



Series: Emo Bands Get Festive! [1]
Category: Chase Atlantic
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry__Eyes/pseuds/Starry__Eyes
Summary: "What's up fucker, we've got wine and tinsel, it's Christmas time bitch boy!"





	Merry Christmas, Bitch Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote this. It's supposed to be the first in a series of holiday themed one shots, let's see if I actually write more. Anything, this is the first Chase Atlantic fic on here and I'm genuinely terrified so I hope you like it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated <33
> 
>  
> 
> (Edit: holy fuck I just realized I miss spelled comments really bad, I don't even know how. I'm so sorry)

Christian was sitting on the couch, watching the Office when the door to his house was kicked open and he heard Clinton yell "What's up fucker, we've got wine and tinsel, it's Christmas time bitch boy!" Christian shot up and saw Clinton and Jesse walking in with huge bags full of various things, Mitchel walking in behind them. 

"What the fuck?" Christian muttered to himself. "It's not even Christmas, it's like the 10th." He said, confused. Clinton didn't say anything and Jesse sent him a sympathetic look before helping Clinton lay the materials out. Christian sighed and flopped back down onto the couch. Mitchel sat down next to him and put his arm around his waist. 

"Sorry," he laughed, "he's in a really Christmas-y mood." Christian rolled his eyes and Mitchel laughed harder. "It's not all bad." He said with a smirk and pulled something out from his jacket pocket. 

Christian raised his eyebrow. "Mistletoe? Really? Do we need an excuse to make out?" Mitchel chuckled again. 

"We don't, but someone else might." Mitchel said and smirked again. Christian rolled his eyes again but he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Is that what this whole thing is about? Setting them up?" Christian asked. 

"Oh, Clinton has no idea. Neither does Jesse. But I'm so fucking tired of them dancing around each other." Mitchel said quietly, so his brother couldn't hear, and quickly pecked Christian on the lips. "But, that doesn't necessarily mean I won't also use this as an excuse to make out with you." Christian grinned and shook his head.

"Hey, come help us set this stuff up." Clinton called from the kitchen. Mitchel stood up first and then pulled Christian to his feet. There was all kinds of decorations sprawled over the table and Jesse was standing on a chair hanging tinsel over their chandelier.

"Isn't that a fire hazard?" Mitchel asked and Jesse only responded with a soft "dunno". He walked next to this brother and stared at the table. "You're really going all out this year, huh?" 

"Oh hell yeah." Clinton replied smugly. "Now, help me put up this tree."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took an hour and a half, and most of the first bottle of wine, but their house was completely decorated for the holidays. They had sat down on their couch and were watching some cliché Christmas rom-com. When it went to a commercial break, Mitchel hit Clinton's arm. "Hey, dude come with me for a second." He looked confused but followed his little brother anyway. 

Mitchel lead him down their hallway and stopped him abruptly. "Stay here. I think we have party poppers somewhere in the closest and I thought we could scare Christian and Jesse." Clinton rolled his eyes but obliged and stayed put. He stood there for a couple minutes, just watching Mitchel look through the closet when he heard someone walking behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and Jesse was next to him.

"What're you guys doing?" He asked. "Christian told me to check up on you guys. I tried to tell him it was nothing but he kept going on about it." Suddenly, Mitchel closed the closet door and grinned cheekily at the two.

"Oh, we weren't doing anything, but I feel like there's something you two should be doing." They looked at him with puzzlement and Mitchel pointed towards the ceiling. The two both looked upward and above them hung a small piece of mistletoe. 

Clinton's face immediately flushed pink and he looked at Mitchel like he's about to rip his throat out. Jesse cleaned his throat and Clinton quickly turned back towards him. He was also obviously a little red but he was smiling softly up at Clinton. "I mean, it is tradition..." 

Clinton eyes widen. The two looked at each other for a moment, until Clinton noticed Jesse was moving closer and that snapped him into action, he leaned down and gently kissed him. They kissed chastely for a couple seconds before a loud noise startled them apart. 

Mitchel was laughing and there was confetti in the air. "I think I found the party poppers." Clinton scowled but Jesse laughed and it immediately softened him. There was clapping at the end of the hallway and they all turned to see Christian leaning against the wall.

"Congratulations on finally getting your heads out of your asses. Now can we please go back to the couch and watch an actually good Christmas movie?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait, does this mean that Patrick is like, the fifth wheel or something?" Jesse asked once they were all settled down again. 

"Patrick's a big boy." Christian said. "If he wants a boyfriend, he can get one." Apparently, that was good enough for Jesse because all he did was hum and cuddle more into Clinton's side. 

Clinton looked down at him. "Just to clarify," he started quietly, "you want this too, right? Like, you want to be together or whatever?" He asked awkwardly and nervous. 

Jesse chuckled. "Yes Clinton, we're dating. If that's okay with you?" They both smiled brightly at each other. 

"Absolutely." 

"Can you guys stop being gay, we're trying to watch a movie." Mitchel said. 

"Like you have room to talk..." Clinton muttered. Mitchel was in a similar position, under Christians arm and basically sitting on his lap. Clinton sighed and adjusted his position next to Jesse. He yawned and rested his head on Jesse's shoulder. "Best Christmas ever."

"It's not even Christmas yet." Jesse pointed out. 

"Doesn't matter." Clinton mumbled. "It's going to me my first Christmas with you, of course it'll be the best." Jesse turned to say something equally as cheesy but Clinton had already passed out on him. He chuckled softly to himself and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Clinton." He said quietly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the alternative title to this is "All I want for Christmas is for Cesse to be real"


End file.
